And the truth shall set you free
by D Mason
Summary: Molly finally learns the truth about Rebecca Fanfiction seqeul to the So Weird episode Rebecca


And the truth shall set you free.  
  
By D Mason  
  
Fanfiction sequel to Sw Epiosde Rebecca.  
  
  
Prologue  
Summary of the So Weird episode Rebecca.  
  
  
Scene the Garden the place Molly is performing   
in Milwaukee. A girl walks in. She looks about 13-15 yrs old.  
She is of african decent.  
Fi and the girl talk. she says she came to see Molly. While they  
talk the girl finds out Fi is Mollys daughter. Molly walks up.  
Surprised by how much the girl looks like her childhood friend  
Rebecca. Not just looks like her but is her twin. Molly says to herself  
"Rebecca?" The girl explains she is Rebeccas daughter and that Rebecca  
is sorry for the way she left, but she did not have a Choice. Molly asks to see  
her mom, she really wants to see her. The girl says her mom works but she  
would call. Fi offers their cell phone. She says no. And goes to the gardens  
public phones. Fi goes to the public phones to find her.   
She is not there. She never made the call she just left.  
  
Molly and Fi start to track down Rebecca. She told them her mom works  
at a museum. They look up museums in the phone book. Molly rips that page out.  
They find the museum Rebecca works at.   
In the restoring department they are talking to a man. Molly inquries about Rebecca.  
During there conversation it is revealed that Rebecca  
is a teen. Molly says Rebecca is about her age.  
Mollys pager goes off. Its Irene. Molly calls her.  
Irene wants to know how can they practice if  
Molly is not there? Fi say go on she will contenue  
to look for Rebecca. "Now that this has gotten weird  
try and stop me." Fi says.  
  
Scene Fi has found out where Rebecca lives. Jack and Clu  
are with her. They are next to her house near the street.  
The girl from the Garden and her parents are walking up to the house.  
Fi and the guys hide. "Where have you been?" Her father asks.  
father asks. She pulls her arm out of the grip of her dad.  
"Not seeing that Phillips woman." Her mother says.  
Jack says "That Phillips woman?"  
  
At the hotel Fi is talking to her grandmother on the cell phone.  
Asking her to fax a picture of Rebecca and her mom when  
she was a girl. She faxes the picture. Fi tells her how.  
The picture arrives on Fi's laptop. Fi looks at the picture.  
"I't's the same girl." She says about Rebecca.  
  
The Next morning Jack wakes up and finds Clu gone.  
Clu left Jack a message on the hotel message service  
via a recorded telephone message. He says Fi was up  
early and needed someone to go with her. Clu thought  
they would be back in about two hours. He also tells  
Jack what the free breakfast consists of.  
Molly gets Jacks attention from the hall.  
Jack lets her in. She asks wheres Fi?  
Jack tells her. They sit on Jacks bed.  
Molly starts to talk to Jack about Rebecca  
after Jack asks is this a big thing?  
Molly tells Jack that Rebecca came into  
her life at a time when she was having a  
hard time with his grandfather. She asks  
Jack not to tell his grandfather she said that.  
Rebecca she says understood her, knew her.  
Really was a help to her at that time.  
Then she was gone. Molly asks Jack  
Is there something about me that nobody  
stays with me? While Molly is talking to   
Jack, from the look on Mollys face she  
is in emotional pain.  
  
Fi and Clu have gone back to Rebecca's house.  
She knocks on the door. Rebecca opens  
the door see who it is and shuts it.  
She knocks agein and says "Rebecca n  
know its you Rebecca." Rebecca opens the door.  
She only will let Fi in. He's a friend Fi says about  
Clu. Clu says that it is ok. He will wait outside and  
read.  
  
Inside Rebecca's house there are boxes with artifacts in them.  
"Are you moving?" Fi asks. "No" Rebecca says. Fi shows Rebecca  
the picture her grandmother faxed her. Fi says "This is you isn't it?"  
Rebecca says "Why did you come here." Fi replies "Why did you  
come to see my mom?" Rebecca then says Fi's mom was the  
only friend she ever made. Rebecca gets out a photo album  
and shows Fi pictures of Her and Molly when Molly was  
a Girl encluding a copy of the picture Fi's grandmother  
had faxed Fi. She had given a copy to Rebecca.   
Fi remarks Rebecca hasn't gotten any older.  
She explains in her family they do age just slower  
than other people. 1 year for about every 100 years  
that passes. Rebecca tells Fi she is just over 1300 yrs old.  
Rebecca shows Fi news clippings. She had been  
keeping track of Molly. There one about Molly marrying  
Fi's dad. She says she was envious because she  
would never have that. Another one about Fi's dad's  
death. Rebecca said she want to call then but her  
parents stopped her. Fi asks why? "When you   
were almost burned at the stake you keep to   
yourself." She says. Fi responds by saying  
so you move around so no one will find out.  
"How do you survive?" Fi asks. "By a clay pot  
when it is made, wait 500 years and its a  
antique." Rebecca asnwers. Fi thinks it amazing  
all Rebecca knows, seen, does. Rebecca releases  
her frustration by throwing a pot she has pick  
up ageinest the wall shattering it to dust.   
"You don't know whats it like to be alone,  
you thing its so amazing, I don't want to  
be a freak, I hate my life." Rebecca says  
angryly. She then starts talking in another  
language. It Etruscan. "My mother had   
a friend there when she was a little girl."  
"That girls bones are now dust." Rebecca says  
Rebecca continues " I just wanted to see your  
mom, I was so stupid, I can reveal myself, I  
can't reveal my family" She says. Fi says  
"You have to tell her something, she has  
waited her whole life to find out."  
Rebecca says alright. I will come to where  
she is performing at 5pm. She won't   
tell Molly the whole story but she will  
tell Molly something.  
  
Rebecca shows Fi out. Fi leaves  
the house then turns around and  
says "5 pm." Rebecca watches  
Fi and Clu leave thru the front   
door window. She turns and  
her father is standing there.  
  
Later at The Garden Fi is sitting at a table with her lap  
top.  
Molly walks over and asks Fi where  
she went that morning. The look on  
Mollys face shows she is still in   
emotional pain. Fi says for a walk.  
Molly asks her if she saw Rebecca  
and what did she say. Fi says she   
will be there at 5 pm and explain   
everything. Molly asks Fi to take her  
to Rebecca. Fi says she can't because  
she promised. Molly says it important  
to her. Fi says she can't.  
  
5:30 pm Rebecca has not come. Molly  
walks over to Fi with a look on her face  
that says will you take me now? Fi decides  
to take Molly to see Rebecca.  
  
They get to Rebecca's house and she is gone.  
Moved agein. Fi calls Rebecca!  
Back at The Garden she gets on stage and looks at the band and says  
"Rebecca." This is the song she wants them to play.  
They start to play, Molly starts to sing. Flash back  
Fi and Molly at Rebeccas house. They go in. there  
is no one there. No furniture nothing. Molly calls  
"Rebecca!" back to the present we see Molly on   
stage singing from the expression on her face she  
is in a lot of emotional pain now. Flash back  
to Molly as a teen. She is entering a house with  
a birthday cake. Rebecca's house. It is empty.  
No furniture nothing. Rebecca is gone. Moved.  
Teen Molly has a look on her face that says  
she is feeling nothing right now.  
In the present Molly contenues to sing.  
Nobody sees Rebecca hiding at the back  
looking at and listening to Molly sing.  
From her face you can tell she is in   
emotional pain. She leaves.  
We now see Fi's face she also  
is in emotional pain for her mom,  
but not as much as her mom.  
We also saw Jacks face. He dosn't  
know what has happened.  
  
End of episode.  
  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
  
Begeinning of  
  
And the truth shall set you free.  
  
  
15 months later after the events in Rebecca.  
  
  
  
The last rehersal before the show that night   
just finished. The band had already gone to  
do what ever they needed to do or wanted to do  
before show time.  
  
Everyone was togather to go out to eat before the  
show. Molly looked to see if everyone was there.  
Ned,Irene, Fi, Jack, Clu, everyone was there.  
"There's four hours before the show tonight that  
will give us anough time to eat and go by the hotel  
before the show." Molly said. They left the club.  
  
The group walked down the street to a near by resturant.  
The part of town they were in was the old town.  
The part of the town that had been there since the 1700's.  
As they walked they all looked at the town. Clu, Jack and Fi  
especially were looking at the town, checking it out.  
  
As Fi walked she saw a girl across the street she thought  
she might know. "One of my online friends maybe or maybe   
one of my friend from Hope Springs was in town too.?" She  
thought to herself. "That would be cool." she thought.  
Fi contenued to look at the girl. From how the girl was  
standing she could not see her face clearly. The girl moved  
and then Fi could see her in profile. "Rebecca?" Fi thought.  
The girl now turned and Fi could see her face. "Rebecca it is  
you." Fi said softly to herself.  
  
"Mom theres a shop across the  
the street I'm going to check out and meet everyone at the  
resturant." Fi started to go. "Hold it Fi." Molly said. "You know  
I don't like you going off by yourself in a unfimilar town."  
"Mom its just across the street." Fi said "Can't it wait till  
tomrrow." Molly asked Fi. "Mom, something might come up then I  
could not do it tomorrow, it has happened." "Ok but only if Jack  
goes with you." Fi gave Jack a look that said I really want to do  
this alone, please. A silent asking. A brother/sister thing.  
"Mom I haven't eaten since lunch and I rather be at the resturant  
eating than watching my sis looking at junk." Jack said. "Please mom?"  
Fi asked. "I know where the resturant is and if I get lost I can go to the  
hotel, I can find it from there." "Ok Ok." Molly said giving in.  
She Knew they would probably be standing there for the next four hours  
while Fi tried to convince her to let her go. "You have your pager?"  
Molly asked. "Right here mom." "Streaght to the shop then streaght to  
the resturant, no side trips." "Ok mom." Fi looked at Jack with a look  
that said thanks big bro. Then off she went.  
  
Fi went back the way they had come to where she could cross the street.  
She crossed then went back up the street the same direction she had  
been walking with her family but now across the street. Rebecca had gone up  
2 or 3 blocks from where Fi had seen her. Fi caught up with Rebecca.  
"Hi Rebecca." Fi said. Rebecca turned in surprise. "Fiona!" "Please just go  
back to your family and don't tell them you saw me." Rebecca said. "I want  
to talk to you Rebecca." Fi Said. "I can't." Rebecca said "If my parents  
find out you saw me and that your family is in town." "They don't have to  
know." Fi said. "Just go." Rebecca said and turned to go. "We need to talk."  
Fi replied. Rebecca said nothing they just walked. "Fine, then I will just  
be your shadow, follow you everywhere till you talk to me." Fi said.  
Rebecca remembered in Milwaukee when Fiona had come to her house. She  
knocked on the door Rebecca answered Then shut the door, then Fi Said   
"Rebecca I know its you Rebecca."  
She had not spent much time with Fiona in Milwaukee but anough  
to know that she would do as she said. "Ok." Rebecca said. "I know where we  
can talk without being disturbed." Fi said.  
  
  
"The hotel where my family is staying has some meeting rooms that are not  
being used right now by the looks of them." "Me my brother and my friend   
you saw at your house in Milwaukee looked around the hotel after we unpacked  
and found the meeting rooms." Fi said. Fi pointed her hand back up the street  
the way she had come, indicating for Rebecca to go first. They started walking.  
Rebecca knew why Fi wanted her to go first, did not want her to disappear  
on her. They got to the place where Fi had crossed the street and crossed  
then kept going the same direction. They got to the hotel and crossed the  
lobby. About half way across Fi took the lead. Fi listened for Rebecca's  
foot steps behind her. They got to the meeting rooms and Fi opened the door  
to a small one. By the looks of it no meeting was planned there in the soon  
future. There was some chairs and one table. Fi and Rebecca went over to  
the chairs and sat down. Fi one chair away form Rebecca.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened in Milwaukee." Rebecca said. "When you and  
your friend left my house in Milwaukee I watched you all go from the front door  
window,when I turn around my father was standing there, he had over heard  
me say I would see Molly at 5pm at the Garden." "He wouldn't let me go  
there and see Molly." "Don't think badly of my parents, there really nice  
people, they are just so worried about someone finding out about us."  
"Thru the years when someone found out they were scared." "They tried  
to hurt them." "It's happened more than once." "More than just your  
father almost burned at the stake?" Fi said. "Yes more than just once."  
"Everyone who found out?" Fi asked "No not everyone, some kept the secret,  
but they are in the minority." Rebecca replied. "Whenever they think  
anyone may be finding out about us we move." "I hate it." "Being always alone."  
She said it in an angry tone, then in a softer tone she said.  
"My time with your mother was the happiest time in my life."Rebecca said.  
  
  
"Rebecca you have a second chance to talk to my mom, to tell her what you  
would have told her in Milwaukee." Fi said. "I can't do that." Rebecca replied  
"I can't risk exposing my family or myself." "I had not even decided what to  
tell your mother when I turned around and my dad was there." Rebecca said.  
"You wouldn't be, you told me over a year ago and I have not told anyone,  
I didn't even put it in my journal,  
my mom raised me what does that tell you about my mom?" Fi said.  
"This is not about whether I trust your mom. I do trust her, when she was  
a girl we had secrets between us, I never told anyone. Not even thru all  
these years." Rebecca replied. "My mom never told either, that I know of,  
she never told me or my brother Jack, and I never heard her tell anyone,  
not even best friends she had since you left." "Rebecca to my mom you are  
still her best best friend." A tear ran down Rebecca's cheek. Fi said.  
  
"Rebecca tell my mom something. You did not see the hurt look on her face  
when you didn't come to the Garden. When I got back there she asked me   
where I went that morning. I told her for a walk, but she knew I had gone  
to see you. She asked me to take her to you. I said I couldn't because I  
promised. You did not see the look she gave me then said." "This is inportant  
to me." "When you did not come she came back over to me and gave me a look  
that said will you take me now?" "I broke part of my promise to you, I  
took my mom to your house you were not there. We both called REBECCA!  
We went back to the garden my mom went on stage and sang the song Rebecca.  
She had such a hurt look on her face while she sang." "I know." Rebecca said  
in a sad voice. "I saw the look on her face while she sang." "How?" Fi asked  
in surprise. "I came in the Garden while she was singing the song. I hid in  
the back and watched and listened." "I have never seen Molly look that sad."  
"I was hurting too." "When she finished singing I left." "Why didn't you talk  
to her?" Fi asked. "I couldn't my parents were outside waiting for me.  
I bearly convinced them to let me go look at Molly one more time  
as we left Milwaukee." Rebecca said.  
  
"Rebecca you should tell my mom something, don't leave it like this.  
Like the words in the song you are the best friend she ever had."  
"I don't even have a best friend like that. I don't know anyone that  
has." Fi said. "Don't you think you owe my mom that?"  
"If I do tell her something and she figures it out me and my family  
would become lab animals or worse." They would try to find out why we  
live so long, to duplicate it. It can't be duplicated. It only happens  
if both the mom and dad have the trait. If only one does it is not passed  
on." Rebecca replied. "Then tell her something in such away that she won't."  
Fi said. "You said you would tell her something in Milwaukee."  
"What happened since Milwaukee Rebecca? You have changed some. You are not  
the Rebecca I remember. Then you were going to talk to my mom tell her  
something, now you won't even think about it why?" Fi said.  
  
"Don't you think I want to talk to her, she's my best my only friend."  
Rebecca replied in a sad voice. "Then talk to her. Your parents won't  
know." "I I I I." Rebecca said. "Will you think about it and what I  
have said.? Fi asked. "I'll think about it but it won't change anything."  
Rebecca got up to leave. Fi did not try and stop her. Just before Rebecca  
was about to go out the meeting room door Fi said "Rebecca." Rebecca turned  
looking at Fi, "Me and my mom are in room 57 in this hotel." Rebecca nodded  
and left. Fi looked at her watch. "O great." she said It had been over an  
hour since she had gone to talk to Rebecca. "I guess I will be seeing a  
lot of the inside of the tour bus for awhile." she thought and left too.  
  
  
Fi entered the resturant and found the table everyone was sitting at.  
"Where have you been Fiona?" Molly asked in a tone that said she was  
upset with her daughter. "I started looking at stuff at that shop and  
lost track of time." She replied. "We will talk about this later." Molly  
said. Fi sat down at the table and Irene handed her a menu.  
"What stuff was at the shop?" Jack asked. "Just junk." Fi replied.  
She opened the menu and looked at it to decide what to order.  
Everyone else was having dessert.  
  
The following night after the show, in there hotel room Fi was checking  
her emails and Molly was brushing her hair. "Mom do you remember the guy  
Greg that was crushing on Candy?" Fi asked her Mom. "Is he the one you  
said Candy was trieing to avoid.?" Molly asked. "Yea thats the one."  
"It sounds like from this email from her she's not avoiding him anymore."  
Fi said. Molly then asked "Are they an item?" "I think so." Fi answered.  
A knock on the door interupted them. Molly got up to answer it. She opened  
the door and standing there was Rebecca. Molly instantly recognized her  
as the girl from Milwaukee. The first words out of her mouth were  
"Is your mother with you?" Molly looked down the hall both ways,  
but saw no one. Molly then realized what she had done. She had ignored  
the girl in her rush to see if Rebecca was with her. "I'm sorry." She said  
"For ignoring you." "Its ok Molly." She said in a tone of that she had known  
Molly well. Molly noticed this but said nothing about it. Molly said "Come  
in." Rebecca walked into the hotel room. Fi said when she came in "Hi Rebe..."  
She almost said hi Rebecca but caught herself then just said hi.  
When Fi saw who it was she closed her email program then closed her laptop.  
  
Molly said to the girl. "I want to see your mother." "How can I contact her?"  
"I don't mean to be rude, this is just so important to me." "Your mom as you  
know was my very best friend when I was a girl." "She's living here now isn't  
she?" Rebecca sat down in a chair. "You were right Fiona I should tell Molly  
something." Rebecca said. At that moment Molly figured out that Fi had not  
gone the evening before to check out a store but to see Rebecca's daughter.  
She looked at Fi and said "Why didn't you tell me?" "I couldn't I promised, the  
same promise from Milwaukee." Fi answered. Molly gave her the same look she  
had given her in Milwaukee when she told her the samething then.  
  
"I came here to talk to you Molly." Rebecca said. "What ever your mother said  
to tell me I want to hear it from her herself." "How can I reach her." Molly  
says to her. "Remember the times....." Rebecca begeins reaccounting things she  
and Molly did when Molly was a girl in such away that it does not look as if  
she is talking about herself. Molly was about to interupt to insist that she  
be told how to contact Rebecca when Rebecca starts recounting something that  
Molly and Rebecca had agreed that it would stay between them. Molly starts to  
really listen to what she is saying now.  
  
As Rebecca contenues to speak Molly catches bit and peices of what she is  
saying that sounds like she was there not that she had been told it by her  
mother. The girls voice starts to sound familiar, not like she sounds like  
her mother but the tones, the reflexions she has heard before. Flash back,  
we see scenes of 13 yr old Molly and Rebecca talking in different places,  
about different things. Molly is remembering. The present. Molly starts to  
feel old feelings she had towards Rebecca before she moved. "How can this  
girl be bring out these feeling in me.?" Molly asks herself. "Could it be  
because she looks like Rebecca?" Molly thinks to herself. Something in  
Molly tells her thats not it. Her intuition?, Her instinct? Molly looks  
into Rebecca's eyes and gasps. "It can't be." she thinks to herself.  
  
Molly tries to come up with a different conclusion, but evertime she goes  
over it in her mind she comes back to the same place. The look in her eyes.  
She remembers the look from all the times they had talked when she was 13.  
"Rebecca?" Molly says. Rebecca stops talking and says "Yes Molly it's me."  
Molly takes a big breath and puts her hands over her face. She take them  
away and says "How.? I don't understand." "It will be ok mom." Fi says  
conforting her mother. Fi looks at Rebecca surprised she told her mom  
she was her childhood friend Rebecca. Rebecca says. "Couldn't figure out  
what to tell her, how to tell her without telling her." "Molly my family ages  
slowly,thats why I am still a teenager." She says to Molly. "Please Molly  
don't tell anyone keep it between the three of us." "When ever you have asked  
me to when I was a girl didn't I always." Molly said. "Thank you Molly."  
Rebecca gets up and hugs Molly. "I have missed you Molly." Rebecca says.  
"I have missed you too." Molly replies. Huging Rebecca. Fi smiles.  
Rebecca then starts to tell Molly why she left the way she did.  
"That last day we saw each other when you were thirteen, when I got home  
my parents had packed up all our stuff. They were just waiting for me  
to get home." "They told me to get in the car and I did." "I asked them to  
let me go to say good by to you but they wouldn't let me." Then Rebecca tells  
Molly that people have tried and have done bad thing to her parents when  
they found out about her family ageing slowly, but some like her and Fi  
kept the secret. "Mom I have known since Milwaukee last year" Fi tells  
her mom. "I couldn't tell you, I promised Rebecca." Molly didn't care  
she was so happy to see Rebecca agein.  
  
Molly and Rebecca talk. Catching up etc. Rebecca realises its getting late.  
"I have to go. If my parents find out I told you or even came to see you."  
"Rebecca remember what you told me in Milwaukee about friends you have made?"  
Fi says "Yes I remember." Rebecca replies. "What are you both talking about?"  
Molly asks. "I told Fiona that you were the only friend I ever made." "What?  
you must have had others." Molly says. "No only you." Rebecca says. Molly  
puts her arms around Rebecca in order to comfort her. Rebecca turns Molly  
takes her arms from around her. "So when someone or when your family thinks  
someone has figured out about your familys ageing your family moves." Molly  
says. Rebecca is surprised that Molly figured that out. "Yes we do." Rebecca  
says. Rebecca closes her eyes she has made a decsion. "I hate being alone  
I hate it. I am tired of it." Rebecca says angerly. "I'm going to talk to   
my parents. I can't take it any more." Rebecca turns to leave. "We will  
be there too if you want us to when you talk to your parents." Molly says.  
Molly looks at Fi, Fi nodes yes. Molly smiles. "Maybe we can help them see  
what this is doing to you." Molly says. Rebecca goes over to Molly and  
hugs her agein. "This does concern you and Fiona too." Rebecca goes over  
to the desk in the room and finds pen and paper. "Here is my address.  
come over about 6:25, my parents get home about 6:30, we should be through  
with dinner by 7:30" Rebecca tells them. "I'll talk to them then."  
"6:25 tomorrow evening." Molly repeats. Rebecca nodes then leaves.  
As she is going Molly says "I love you Rebecca." "I love you to."  
Rebecca replies. "Rebecca you will be there?" Molly asks. "I'll be there  
this time Molly, I promise." Rebecca replies. "Ok, I'm trusting you."  
Molly says to Rebecca.  
  
Molly goes over and picks up the phone and calls Irene. "Sorry its so late."  
Molly says. "I need you to tell the club manager the show tomorrow night will  
be starting late 2 to 2 and half hours." "Its a personal matter. No it can't  
wait. Its inportant to me and Fi." "Well if he cancels the show he cancels."  
"Those in the music business that know me know I don't cancel a show with  
out a real good reason." "Thanks Irene. By."  
  
  
The following evening at Rebecca's house.  
  
Molly and Fi walk up to the door and knock. Rebecca answers.  
"Come in." She says. She leads them into a room off the living roon.  
"If you hear my parents coming into this room duck in to the closet."  
"I don't want them to know you all are here till I tell them."  
There is the noise of people coming into the house. Rebecca's parents.  
Rebecca puts her finger over her lips. "shhhhh." She says and leaves them  
alone in the room.  
  
"Mom," Fi says "They could get pretty mad that Rebecca told us and brought us  
to her house. When me Clu and Jack found Rebecca's house in Milwaukee Rebecca  
and her parents were walking up to it and they were pretty mad she had come  
to see you." "Thanks for telling me baby." "Maybe they won't be extremely  
mad." Molly says.  
  
  
About an hour later.  
  
  
"I'm tired of being alone." Rebecca says to her parents. "I don't want to be  
alone any more." she says. "Me and your mother don't like moving all the  
time either" Rebecca's father says. "Its different for you, you have each  
other I don't have any friends are anyone." Rebecca replies.  
"You know we can't let anyone find out about us." Her mother says.  
"I know that." Rebecca replies. "The only friend I ever had you would'nt  
even let me see her." She contenued. "You mean that Phillips woman." Her mom says.  
"Stop that! She has a name, her name is Molly Phillips." Rebecca says angrly.  
"Why do you talk about her like that." "You just don't like that me and her  
are friends.   
We are so don't put her down any more if not for her then for me."  
"Don't talk to us in that tone young lady." Her father says to her.  
"Young lady?" Rebecca says "Since when is 1328 years old considered young?"  
"In this country your considered an adult at 18."   
In the other room. "She's 1328 years old?" Molly says. "Yea she is." Fi tells  
her mom.  
Rebecca remembers Molly and Fi are in the other room. She thinks, "Molly probably  
heard me."  
  
"Thats anough Rebecca." Her mother says. "I know this is hard on you,  
but you know theres nothing we can do to change it." "There is away."  
Rebecca says. "I can try and make friends and if it takes I can tell  
them I may have to move Unexpectedly because of my parents work."  
"Then when we move they won't feel like I ran out on them and we can  
stay in contact thru mail or internet, our secret would be safe that way."  
"You know we can't take that chance." Her father says. "I already have."  
Rebecca replies. "What have you done?" Her mother asks. "Did you know  
Molly Phillips is in town?" "You didn't go and see her did you, you  
know thats not allowed." Rebecca's mom says. "You can't see her." Her  
father adds. "I already have." Rebecca replies. "We have to get out of  
here." Her father says. "We will talk about this later, you go pack  
Rebecca." Her mom tells her. "NO!" she says."I love you both but I won't  
move this time." "You both move if you want, Just leave a third of the  
antiques." She says "Rebecca you go and pack right now" Her mother tells  
her." "No!, I won't." She replies. "I also saw her daughter Fiona."  
"I was walking down the street the other day and Fiona saw me across  
the street and came over and talked to me." "We talked for over and hour."  
"Then the next evening I went and saw Molly." "They know, I told them."  
"Fiona in Milwaukee and Molly here." "They won't tell anyone, so we don't  
have to move." "Fiona has not told anyone." "How could you do this to us?"  
her mom asks. "I have not done anything to us. Our secret is safe."  
  
  
"We don't have time for this." "You pack or we will pack for you." Her father  
tells her. "If you leave you will be being rude to our guests." Rebecca tells   
her parents. "What guests?" Her mom asks. "Molly and Fiona Phillips." Rebecca  
replies. "There here in this house?" Her father says. "Molly, Fiona." Rebecca  
calls them into the living room. "Hello Mr Haviv, Mrs Haviv its been along time."  
Molly greets them. "This is my daughter Fiona." "Hi." Fiona says, not sure of  
what else to say. Both Rebecca's parents have a look of surprise on there faces.  
  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but both of you should go now." Her father says.  
"Molly, Fiona you can stay, there my guests." "Rebecca you heard me." Her  
father replies. "Both of you can go ahead and move I won't go with you."  
Rebecca says to them, in a voice that says she will not back down this  
time. "Mr,Mrs Haviv" Molly interupts. "I understand why you don't want  
anyone to know that you and your family age slowly, but from what I have  
heard in all of you talking is no one is really listening or considering  
what the others are saying." Molly is keeping herself from showing she is  
angry over part of what they have said. "Mrs Phillips this is our families  
business." Mrs Haviv says. Fi responds in a voice that shows she is protecting  
her mom. "It is my moms buisness." "It became her business when Rebecca left  
without saying goodby that she was leaving." "My mom was put into it then and  
has been wanting to know why ever since." "Fi" Molly says to Fiona in a tone  
that says don't say anything more. "No offence Rebecca." Fi adds.  
  
"PaPa, MaMa." Rebecca says to them. "Can't you see that when we moved when  
Molly was a girl it hurt her too, not just me?" "I didn't know it till  
recently, but Rebecca needed my friendship as much as I needed hers."  
"I was going thru a tough time in my life and so was she and still is."   
Molly says to Rebeccas parents. "I was having a tough time with  
my parents when I was thirteen." "Rebecca was having a tough time too,  
but I did not notice it, I guess because I was so caught up in my own  
problems at the time." Molly said. "Rebecca was the kind of friend I  
needed then." Molly contenued. "You know how I found out you had moved?"  
"I had gone over to your house to surprise Rebecca on what I thought was  
her 13th birthday with a birthday cake." "I found an empty house."  
While Molly is telling them this we see the scene of 13 yr old Molly  
going into Rebeccas house holding a birthday cake. She finds Rebecca  
is gone, she looks all over the house. We see 13 yr old Mollys face.  
She is quite sad. She starts to cry and runs out of Rebeccas house.  
"I can't describe how I felt when I discovered she was gone." "I hurt,  
I didn't know I could hurt like that till Rebecca was gone." "I was at  
first angry asking why didn't she tell me she was moving, why didn't  
she tell me goodby?" "Then after I calmed down I wondered did I do  
something that she didn't say goodby?" Molly said. "No Molly No  
it wasn't you." Rebecca says to her. "I know Rebecca it wasn't me,  
I figured that out for myself." "I know now from what Rebecca said,  
she was hurt too by moving away so suddening from her only friend."  
"I didn't know I was her only friend at the time." Molly said to  
Mr and Mrs Haviv.  
  
"We're sorry you were hurt when we moved when you were a girl."  
Mr Haviv says to Molly. "Since you and your daughter Know we have  
to move agein."Mrs Haviv added. "You don't have to move." "If I or  
Fiona had told anyone or told anyone who cared don't you think they  
would have been here by now?" Molly said to Mr and Mrs Haviv.  
Mr and Mrs Haviv looked at each other as if they were having a silent  
disscusion.  
"You know some have kept our secret." Rebecca says to her parents.  
"Mr and Mrs Haviv have you heard my song Rebecca.? Its about mine and  
Rebeccas friendship." Molly asks. "No we haven't." Mr Haviv says.  
"We have heard Rebecca listening to it but we have not really listened  
to it ourselves." His voice has softened. Something Molly or Rebecca   
has said has gotten to him and his wife.  
  
"I have a show tonight, would you both come after wards, after everyone  
has left and I will play it for you?" "Rebecca would you come too?"  
Molly asks. "Or you could come to the show then after wards after everyone  
has left, I will sing it for you." "I would love to come." Says Rebecca.  
"I haven't seen you perform before." "Rebecca not so fast." Her mother says  
"How can our secret Possible be found out by anyone by me going to see Molly  
perform?" "I will stay in the back." Rebecca replies. "I agree with your  
mother it would be better if we didn't goto Mrs Phillips show." Mr Haviv  
says. "Me and Rebecca will come afterwards." Rebecca hardly believes what she  
heard her father say. "Is this my father?" she thinks. "I don't know if my  
wife will be there or not." Mr Haviv contenues. Mrs Haviv looks at her husband  
with surprise. "Alright I will come to." She says."I think this is a mistake."  
  
Molly says she and Fi had better go then so she can get the show started.  
Its just after 8:30 pm. Molly figures that the show will be over by midnight  
tops. She says to the Haviv's to be at the venue at about 1:30 am, everyone  
should have left by then.  
Molly gives them her cell number and tells them that it will be Fiona that  
answers. Call about 11:30 pm. Fiona Should be able to tell about when the show  
will be over by then. Molly and Rebecca hug, then Molly and Fi leave.  
  
  
  
About 11:30 pm the venue.  
  
Fi, Jack and Clu were dancing to the music. Molly was singing New Math.  
Fi felt the vibration of the cell phone ringing in her pocket. She excused  
herself and went to where she could hear and anwser it. "Hello. Hi. My  
moms on her last set of songs. The show should be over by 12:30 I would  
guess." "1:30 am should be about right for you and your parents to come  
here Rebecca." "Ok see you then." Fi said. and hung up. She went back in  
to the show. Her mom was now singing the new song she had planned to  
introduce at the show that night. It was called "and friends take care  
of friends." Molly looked at Fi while she was singing asking did she call?  
Fi gave her mom a motion back that said she did.  
  
About l:30 am the Haviv's walked in. Most everyone was gone. Molly and Fi  
came up with an excuse why they had to stay. Jack, Clu Irene and everyone  
else had gone back to the Hotel. "Thank you for coming." Molly said.  
Molly showed the Haviv's to seats where they would have a good view of   
the stage. Molly whispered some thing to Rebecca then they both went up  
on stage. Mr and Mrs Haviv watched Rebecca follow Molly to the stage,  
Rebecca saw this and said "It will be alright, Molly just asked me  
to sing with her."  
  
There were three stools on stage. Molly sat on the one at the left,  
Rebecca in the middle and Fi on the right. Molly and Fi were both  
holding guitars. There was a keyboard by Fi with in her reach.  
Molly nodded asking Fi if she was ready. Fi nodded back. She was.  
Molly nodded agein for Fi to start. Fi reaches over and presses a button  
on the keyboard. The keyboard starts playing the song Rebecca.  
Molly and Fi start playing there guitars. Molly and Rebecca start  
singing.  
  
  
"Rebecca moves across the world  
She's a sirocco on the sand  
She is the Nile that flows forever  
Cutting a wound across the land  
She'll be your friend before you know her  
She'll have your trust before its earned  
But like any nomad she will wander  
Breaking the hearts of all concerned  
  
History clouds what we remember  
The one that you wanted her to be  
Mystery shrouds her like an island  
It is an island in the lonely sea  
  
oooooh Rebecca  
do do do do do do  
oooooh Rebecca  
  
I was thriteen going on forty  
Wasting my summers on the beach  
Burned on the outside and raw in the middle  
That Molly's just to hard to reach  
Rebecca moved in, yea, she moved me  
She was the best friend I'd ever had  
And then one day she went away  
Didn't think i'd ever feel that bad  
  
Where did you go? Why did you lie?  
Why did you leave without saying goodbye?  
How about the promise that you made me?  
Was it really so easy to trade me  
For another town, another friend  
Another begeinning without any end?  
  
(Pause)  
  
So many times I would have called you  
If i'd had your number in my hand  
You were the one I would have turned to  
When things didn't go the way i'd planned  
I never got the chance to tell you  
Things didn't go the way i'd planned.  
  
Molly and Rebecca look at each other.  
  
History clouds what I remember  
The woman that I wanted her to be  
Mystery shrouds her like an island  
Does she still remember me?  
Oh, my life is like a turnstile  
So many strangers passing through  
There have been more than I can number  
But I still remember you  
  
oooooh Rebecca  
do do do do do do  
oooooh Rebecca"  
  
Molly and Fi strum there guitars once ending the song Rebecca.  
  
  
Both Molly and Rebecca are crying. Even Fi is crying.  
Rebecca looks out at her parents. She's not sure but,  
"Are my parents crying?" she asks herself.  
Yes, her parents are crying.  
  
After everyone had stopped crying, Molly, the Havivs and Fi were talking.  
"I think i'm begeinning to understand how hard our moving was on  
you and Rebecca both when you were a girl and in Milwaukee."  
Rebecca mom said. "Me and my wife talked it over and we decided it would  
still be best if we move." Mr Haviv says. "If you and mom move." Rebecca  
says. Telling them she has not changed her mind about not going with them.  
Molly tugs at Rebeccas sleeve and looks away indicating she wants to talk  
to Rebecca alone. They excuse themselves and go to where they can talk.  
  
We see them talking from a distance. We can't hear what they are saying,  
but its clear that they are not in agreement about whatever they are talking  
about. Rebecca shakes her head in a yes motion twice and they come back  
over to the others. "Me and Molly talked about it, it you decide to move  
i'll go with you." "Mom?" Fi says. "Its best this way Fi." Molly says to  
her. "I'll keep in contact this time." Rebecca says. "I want us to talk  
about this." Rebecca says to her parents. "I don't understand why we need  
to move when there is no reason to." She contenues. "We'll talk about it"  
her father says  
  
They all go out the side entrance to the parking lot. Molly and Fi watch  
the Havivs goto there car. While they are watching Fi asks. "Mom what did  
you and Rebecca talk about?" "Just said I didn't think she should let  
this divide her from her family. That it was not like before or in  
Milwaukee." Molly tells Fi. "Rebecca's going to get a email address" She  
adds. "I gave her yours so she can write." Things are better between  
her and Rebecca now. Molly has begun to heal.  
  
As Molly stands watching Rebecca go she says softly.  
  
  
Goodby Rebecca  
I love you  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
"Rebecca"  
  
Lyrics By  
Jon Cooksey  
  
Music by  
Annmarie Montade   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
